1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to an image forming apparatus, for example, capable of accommodating a post-processing apparatus for performing post-processing of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related-art image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, or multifunction devices having at least one of copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile functions, typically form an image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet) based on image data.
Such image forming apparatuses include an output tray, typically attached to an outer surface of a body of the image forming apparatus, to which sheets bearing formed images are discharged. However, attaching the output tray to the outer surface of the body of the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus increases in width and occupies more space.
To keep the overall size of the image forming apparatus within manageable bounds, therefore, an internal-discharge-type image forming apparatus has been developed. In the internal-discharge-type image forming apparatus, a sheet stacker, serving as an output tray, is provided between a scanner and the body of the image forming apparatus. In other words, an upper surface of the body of the image forming apparatus functions as the sheet stacker, thereby making the image forming apparatus more compact.
In response to recent needs for post-processing of printed sheets, the above internal-discharge-type image forming apparatus has come to be provided with a post-processing device for performing post-processing, for example, stapling, punching, stamping, sorting, and the like.
In one example of a related-art image forming apparatus provided with such a post-processing device, after image formation, the post-processing device processes a sheet or a set of sheets and discharges the processed sheet or set of sheets to a sheet stacker. However, addition of the post-processing device substantially increases the height or width of the image forming apparatus.
To address this problem, in another example of a related-art image forming apparatus a post-processing device is mounted on a distal surface of the image forming apparatus. However, with such an arrangement, the post-processing device constricts a space between a scanner and a sheet stacker, thereby hindering retrieval of a processed sheet or sheets from the sheet stacker. On the other hand, providing a larger space between the scanner and the sheet stacker in order to facilitate such retrieval increases the height of the image forming apparatus.
Obviously, such increase in height or width of the image forming apparatus is undesirable, and accordingly, there is a need to provide an image forming apparatus that is compact even when provided with a post-processing device, and yet facilitates retrieval of a processed sheet or sheets from the sheet stacker.